neweberronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Season 2 Timeline
Pre-Season 2 Pre-season 2 begins after 3 months of time skip. Winter has passed. It begins in the month of Zaranthyr. Zaranthyr 23 1099YK: Meddle with Metal * The people of Irontown were having trouble with some sort of massive beast impeding on their mining operation, murdering some of the miners. * Arturia, Aukai, Afta, Ivellios, Kasper, and Zion met up with Irontown's captain of the guard, Captain Cassie, within an inn in town, who directed them towards the specific direction in which the roars were heard. * After an interaction with Lylas the horse breeder, Kasper was able to find common ground with the old man and was allowed to rent horses from him, as long as they were to make sure to punish the beast for killing Lylas' nephews. * The group traveled for a day before setting up camp, and woke up to an ambush from a group of Rust Dragon Whelplings, which they were able to handle before setting up for the journey to the mines. * Upon arriving to the mines, the group found themselves going straight to the back, and seeing a massive pile of iron and rust, which they found out when it launched a breath attack at them, was actually an Adult Rust Dragon. * They fought the Rust Dragon, and Afta was able to slip her rifle into it's neck, slaying the beast once and for all. They decided to take the head for a trophy. * Upon arriving back in Irontown, the group returned the horses to Lylas, who now said Kasper could use a horse whenever he wanted. Afta found herself celebrating in Captain Cassie's quarters later that night. Zaranthyr 31 1099YK: A Tall Tail * To be filled by Bear Olarune 11 1099YK: Seeking the Undead * To be filled by Foe Olarune 19 1099YK: Schism * 7 days after the rise of the Undead north of Thrane, Lyren; a member of the church of the Silver Flame learned of the ominous news about the observatory in Starspeak Mountain. No one, even the Arcane Congress has received any updates of their studies. * Lyren goes out on a personal mission to investigate the matter, with little aid from the church. An old friend named Visk accompanies him and manages to tag Sno and Zion along in this journey. * They made stop in Danthaven, where Lyren once spent the majority of his early years training with his mentor Rodwick. * In the village, they have discovered they were being followed by a feline-like humanoids that none of the villagers seem to have noticed or remembered despite interacting with it. * To encourage the aasimar, whatever creature have been accompanying Lyren in his dreams sends him visions of his friend being tortured in the observatory. The party leaves with haste. * The party encounters a couple of starving hill giants. They also realize that the forest they confronted them isn't a their natural hunting grounds. * Once the party arrives in the observatory, they have discovered that it has been completely taken over by demons. * WIP Olarune 24 1099YK: Sand Stride * To remember the heroics deeds of those who fell against the Yannashur a few months ago, the nations created monuments known as the Mourning Obsidians. The halflings of the Talenta Plains have their finished and ready to be delivered from Valenar. * Veronika, Rocky, Xefin, Jai, and Velinasy accepted the work to accompany a transport caravan and cross the Bladed Desert. * The party was attacked by a goblin raiders, but they have managed to fend them off. * The party was then chased by a Purple Worm, and had to outrun a sand storm as well. Some of the supplies were thrown away, but they managed to deliver the more expensive deliveries and the Mourning Obsidian to Gatherhold successfully. Olarune 29 1099YK: 99 Problems Mark. Therendor 11 1099YK: Bloody Moon Angie. Therendor 15 Year 1099YK: Wight Brothers Brian. Therendor 18 1099YK: You Had One Job Brian. Therendor 28 1099YK: Lycan-Troop Myco. Therendor 31 1099YK: A Song of Sorrow *Sam, Tobiras, Wynt, Veronika all arrive to inns in separate towns before each being disturbed by a single skeleton in their rooms. *Upon each defeating their own adversary, they are transported to a cave in the Howling Peaks, where they meet the dragon, Ragvala, who requested their assistance in making ammends with an old friend. *Ragavala flies the party out to the Faded Forest and they venture in, defeating Red Caps and encountering a child named Vid, who they let go. *Party locates the lute in a tree, retrieve it, and return to Ragvala, only to see that the dragon has been heavily wounded. *Ragvala flies the party to a Cittern shaped cloud, to return his friend's lute, Wynt attempting to heal the dragon but with little results. *The party returns the lute to Rokstasha, and the djinn and dragon make ammends as Ragvala breathes his last breath, and dies. Rokstasha uses his returned lute to play one last song for his friend. Eyre 08 1099YK: Badness of Madness Mark. Eyre 13 1099YK: Broken Bonds Angie. Eyre 20 1099YK: I Sea Dead People Bear. Eyre 28 1099YK: Evermore (Naerys' Story Game) Myco. Dravago 01 1099YK: Lamia's Lament Foe. Dravago 14 1099YK: Of Mines and Many Bear. Dravago 16 1099YK: Haste Meant For Basement (e) * Seeing as Fernia was just beginning it's coterminous with Eberron, the Cordele Brothers, more specifically Calhoun, was attempting to summon a greater familiar. The Barbed Devil that appeared in their basement wasn't keen on starting a contract. * Gryph, Ta'Shao, Varok, and Amelie quickly signed their NDA, and injury wavers, and made their way to the basement, making quick work of the devil. * The Cordeles reminded them of their agreement, paid them, and sent them on their way. Dravago 23 1099YK: Berserking Warforged Stephen. Nymm 04 1099YK: Dost (Estrella's 2nd Story Game) Myco. Nymm 13 1099YK: Through the Fires and Flame Myco. Nymm 26 1099YK: Lilac Myco. Lharvion 11 1099YK: Brave the Shadows. Cody. Lharvion 19 1099YK: Subject S Brian. Lharvion 28 1099YK: Pebble in the Water Myco. Barrakas 02 1099YK: Lame Philosophy Myco. Barrakas 11 1099YK: Howling Winds Angie. Barrakas 21 1099YK: A Rain of Dreams Myco. Barrakas 25 YearYK: Under Siege Mark. Rhaan 10 1099YK: Fishing Crits Myco. Rhaan 16 1099YK: A Bone to Pick Myco. Rhaan 23 1099YK: Sunday, Bloody Sunday Mark. Month ## 1099YK: O Behir Myco. Month ## 1099YK: The First Sign Myco. Month ## 1099YK: Going Overtime (Psalms' Story Game) Myco. Sypheros 04 1099YK: Second That Motion Myco. Sypheros 07 1099YK: Shavalant Shandy Show Down Stephen. Sypheros 16 1099YK: After the Third Myco. Sypheros 23 1099YK: A Leftover Threat Brian. Sypheros 28 1099YK: The Fourth Gatekeeper Myco. Aryth 04 1099YK: Answers Within the Flame Myco. Aryth 09 1099YK: Saving Private Fuzhang Myco. Aryth 9 1099YK: The Fifth's Mistake DFA Brian. Aryth 11 1099YK: Fifth Stop Up North Myco. Month ## 1099YK: The Cycle Myco. Aryth 15 1099YK: Bears, Beats, Battles, and a Star Cody. Aryth 30 1099YK: Six Colors Myco. Vult 1 1099YK: Blood on Stone Mark. Vult 5 1099YK: And There Was Two (Ireus's Story) Myco. Vult 10 1099YK: Athatch on Titan Brian. Vult 14 1099YK: You Gotta Be Nuts Brian. Vult 22 1099YK: This Ain't Sardines Vani. Vult 27 1099YK: Took Seven Dragons Myco.